Toy
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: "Shizu-chan is one in a million, like a toy I want to break, but play with for longer." –Orihara Izaya.


A/N- *is grabbed by the Plot Bunny* HEEELLLLLP! The Bunny has meeehhh! It won't stop until I write! Gah! So… much… Inspiration!

Anyway, I found time to write a little one-shot, inspired by the Voice Drama with Hiroshi Kamiya-kun as Izaya, and Ono Daisuke-kun as Shizuo. The whole thing was about them having an interview about the other! XD I strongly suggest you read it! It's so funny, and the answers are so HARMONIZING!

Anyway, without further a due…

*Begin Story*

A small child of the age of 9 was on his bed, alone in his spacious room. He was holding a small toy, the one his sisters had so generously given him. (He stole it and ran for the wind)

The twins had gotten it for their birthday a few weeks ago. And being nine and bored, he went to bug his sisters while they were playing with it. He took it, while the girls whined.

The toy was a simple doll, one of those play-house dolls. The toy was a male that came with a female one. The girls fawned over the pair and treated it with great care.

"I don't see why… Just a dumb blonde…" Izaya muttered to himself.

But he would find out what made it fun, soon enough.

Izaya started twisting the head off, laughing as the head made a "pop" sound.

"Not so pretty now, are ya~?"

Still giggling, he pulled the right arm off. He liked the way that the doll bent to his every whim. It was so entertaining!

"This IS fun!"

He was having so much fun; he didn't notice his locked door being banged at, with the small cries of 2-year-olds, "Iza-nii! Iza-nii!"

"THAT'S OURS IZA-NII!"

"Who said~?" The smart child replied with a playing (_mocking_) tone.

"Huh?" The small Mairu gasped.

Still in his room, the brunette started putting the pieces back together. (_So he can break it some more later_)

"It's just… so much fun to play with~!" He started to laugh, with a childish innocence. He looked at the small toy and smiled, it was very beautiful, yet so ugly at the same time.

He loved the way little girls would hold it, and take care for it. As if it was human! Izaya laughed harder at this, it wasn't human, and that's why it's ugly…oh so ugly.

*a few years later*

As time passed by, Izaya started playing with humans as he did the doll, and he always felt that wonderful feeling that came with it.

But what was better was that he could see the person's reactions.

He began to love humans.

At the moment, he was tuning out one of his friends, who was going on and on about this "super-human".

"Hey! Hey! When we enter Raira, you want to meet him? I think you too would be good friends!" The energetic boy suddenly asked him.

"If it gets you to shut-up, then yes."

"You're such an ass Izaya…"

"That hurts. What does this guy even look like?" He questioned.

"Umm, last time I checked, he had brown hair. But he said he was planning on dying it soon. So I can't really say for sure."

Izaya was actually curious about the boy now.

'_I wonder he can be a new fun toy~'_

"Anyway, I got to go. See ya!" Shinra (the boy's name) yelled out.

"Wait! What was his name again?"

"Shizuo!"

*few weeks later*

Izaya walked in the building, taking a look around. He looked out the window, and spotted someone looking at the building.

This boy could have looked like a 3rd year or maybe even 4th. But noticing the way he looked around the building made Izaya know he was new here, as he was as well.

He looked like he was pissed or something. Ragged blonde hair, tall, and lean; Izaya had to admit, this boy was handsome. He looked so much like the toy he first played with.

_He looks like he'd be so much fun to play with~!_

Izaya let a small smirk dance across his lips, he hoped to meet this blonde boy soon.

"Izaya!" He heard Shinra call his name out,

"Let's go meet Shizuo!"

*a few minutes later*

The two boys decided to sit and watch from afar, a display of strength and brute force.

_Fascinating_

Izaya looked at the fight with interest, like a small child watching the latest action movie.

_Raw_

"That's him?" the man asked the other brunette, still shocked this was the boy who he saw a few moments ago.

"Yep, I guess he went with blonde!"

Soon enough the fight was over.

Clapping could be heard from behind the blonde's back. Turning to see his old friend, Shinra, with some kid wearing a smirk and was clapping.

"That's Orihara Izaya. He went to our Middle School." Shinra started, "He's not a good guy… Actually, he's kind of an ass-hole."

"That's awful, Shinra." Izaya replied.

"No, no, I meant it in a good way!"

A gruff voice cut in, "You piss me off."

_Entertaining._

'He's going to be so much fun to break, let the game begin' The boy in black thought.

"Oh? I thought you and I could have had fun together."

"Shut up."

Quick as lightning, Izaya cut the man's shirt and chest, seeing some of the crimson flesh fly out.

"See? Fun isn't it~?"

*A few years later*

"IIIIIIZAAAAAAYYAAAAAAA!"

Even after 9 years Izaya still plays (_as if a child with a precious toy)_ with his favorite toy, the porcelain doll in a sea of plastic.

"Ha ha~! See if you can catch me, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya laughed, while running.

He stills plays this game, the same game as the first. He'll break then put back together. Just so he can play with the wonderful toy later.

And-to Izaya- that was all Shizu-chan was.

Not Human.

But a toy that he loves to play with.

*End Story*

A/N- That was bad wasn't it? Sigh, figured as much… I promise to update as soon as exams are over! Please be patient with me, I will update! Also, if it's not too much to ask for…

Review!

~Mikomi Ai


End file.
